Lady of the Lake
Morgana Le Fay has begun her rampage. The only person to stop her, is Ezekiel-Amadeus. Will Zeke inherit his mantle as the King of England? Or will England fall into devastation? Plot A King's Calling Within a Museum in Liverpool, Dr. Vivian Wembly arrives and begins to tell her students the Tale of King Arthur. She mentions that heroes rise to defeat such evils that exits throughout the Earth, and the greatest evil that King Arthur faced was his sister, Morgana Le Fay. She says that the Tale is bullshit, as one of Arthur's adventures included a Giant Metal Man with Goggles and a Dragon. One of her students ask if she believes that Excalibur exists, and she says that without a doubt, the Arthurian Legend is a complete Myth. A few miles East of Mount Sovereignty in the city of Manchester, Morgana Le Fay morphs into a dragon and begins to lay waste to the city. After setting the city ablaze, she morphs back into human form and begins attacking several Mancurians. She tells all Britons that upon this day, England shall fall into chaos. The Manchester Police Force arrives and begins to fire upon Morgana. Morgana simply uses her magic to reduce the entire Police Force to ash. In the caves, Edmund Burton introduces himself to Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton, and tells him and Hildegard that as Descendants of the Knights of the Round Table, it is their duty to defend their Kingdom, in this case, the UNITED KINGDOM. Zeke asks if he really is related to King Arthur, and Cogman tells him to accept this fact, or he'll have to make sure himself. Zeke tells Cogman to simmer down, and asks him if there are any other descendants close by. Cogman says that there are five in proximity, but the closest one is in Liverpool. Zeke tells Cogman to bring that descendant to Manchester, before he goes back and re-unsheathes Excalibur from the stone. Excalibur begins to glow, and in another undisclosed location, a similar sword begins to glow as well. The energy then disappears. Zeke orders TASKFORCE to return the Royal Family back to Buckingham Palace as he faces Morgana. The Battle Begins Morgana begins to turn Mancunians into animals and slaughter them, laughing hysterically. Zeke then engages Morgana and uses Excalibur to slam her to the ground. Zeke then tries to cleave Morgana, but to no avail. Morgana asks if he even knows how to use Excalibur, and Zeke says that he knows more than her. Morgana then uses her magic to send Zeke flying, causing him to crash into the City Centre. Morgana offers for Zeke to bow down to her, and she may spare him. Zeke declines the offer, before using Excalibur to cause Morgana to lose her balance. Morgana then uses her magic to send Zeke flying off the City Centre. Hilde, Edmund, Iron Guardian, Iron Angel, Tracer, and Vanguardian arrive, and Hilde orders them to fend off Morgana, as Zeke doesn't have a standing chance. Back in Arthur's Tomb, John asks Gordon what is next, and Gordon tells him that they should search for the mentor to Morgana, Lady Nimue. John asks who Nimue is, and Gordon mentions that Lady Nimue was the very person to send Morgana into Excalibur, and she disappeared into what is said to be Lake Orsdall. John says that they'll have to hurry, as Zeke and Morgana are playing it out. As Morgana begins to destroy buildings in Manchester, John and Gordon take a boat out to Lake Orsdall. In the City, Edmund Burton arrives and watches as Zeke engages with Morgana. Morgana shifts her hand into a sword, and she begins to have a sword duel with Zeke. Hilde, Arthur, Zach, and Olinda fire upon Morgana. Morgana uses her magic to send the firing agents flying. As Hilde lands, Zeke manages to stab Morgana in the chest. Morgana then turns around, much to surprise Zeke. Morgana then sends him flying, and Excalibur in a separate direction. The Fourth Knight Viviana arrives in her home in Liverpool. She says hello to her mother and aunt, before going upstairs. She places her work items in her bedroom, before going to her Study. When she enters, Cogman introduces himself, much to terrify Viviane. Cogman tells her to follow him, and that it is urgent. Viviane asks who needs her, and Cogman mentions the King of England. Viviane says that England hasn't had a King since King George VI, who died in 1956. Cogman tells her the next king, the Heir to King Arthur. Viviane slowly reaches for her Father's Cane, while telling Cogman that King Arthur isn't real. Cogman tells her to turn on the television. She does so, and sees that Manchester is being damaged by Morgana Le Fay. In the television, Zeke and Morgana continue having their sword duel, and the reporter mentions that the Mancurian Police Force had been neutralized. Viviane asks that it could be fake. Cogman tells her that Ezekiel-Amadeus is in manchester. Viviane asks for proof that King Arthur is real, and Cogman mentions that her Father's Cane is really Merlin's staff. Viviane says that its' just a normal came. Cogman mentions that the symbol upon the base of the hilt originates from the Arthurian Times. Viviane looks at the symbol, which then begins to shine. She then looks at Cogman, who says that their "Chariot" to the Battle is waiting for them. Viviane follows Cogman outside, where Zeke's Aston Martin drives up. Viviane asks how he managed to make the car do that, and Cogman mentions that it isn't just a normal car, that it's from an alien world. Both climb in and drive away. Cogman tells the car to hurry. Recrudescence Back in Manchester, Zeke runs away, as Morgana levitates, chasing him. Zeke searches for Excalibur, as Morgana uses her magic to render building debris to dust. Zeke finds Excalibur, but is pinned to the ground by Morgana. Hilde tries to intervene, but Edmund tells her to have faith in Zeke. Cogman arrives with Viviane, and she asks what they want. Edmund tells her that like Captain Boyega, she knows knowledge of the Arthurian Legend, and is the Guardian of Merlin's Staff. Edmund shows the Cane to Edmund, and Edmund tells her that she can revert the Cane back to its original form. As Morgana begins beating Zeke with her fists, Hilde tells Viviane to do something. Viviane notices Excalibur on the ground and casts a spell to revert the Cane back to its Staff Form. She then uses the Staff's magic to 'scan' Excalibur. She confirms through the staff and through legened, that Lady Nimue used her magic to drain Excalibur of its magical powers, so Excalibur, and its sister sword, Caliburn, are no longer at full power. Viviane tells Hilde that Excalibur must be at full power to vanquish Morgana. Hilde then runs and tackles Morgana, allowing Zeke to grab Excalibur. In Lake Orsdall, the boat stops, and Gordon says that he's going to use deep diving gear to search for any sign of Lady Nimue. John looks to Manchester, in which clouds of smoke begin to emerge, and the skies turn grey. Gordon walks out in full gear, and says that he's going in. John and Gordon go up to the edge of the deck, and John tells Gordon that he'll finally be able to get over his fear of drowning. Gordon thanks John, as both look into the water to see a bright light glowing from underwater. The light forms a humanoid figure, and emerges from the water. The surprised duo then point in Manchester's direction, and the figure made of light makes its way to Manchester. Morgana chokeholds Hilde and tosses her aside. Zeke tries to kill Morgana, until Morgana then grabs Zeke and chokeholds him. Morgana prepares to kill him, until she is sent flying by Nimue. Nimue then uses her magic to return Excalibur's powers. Morgana tries to kill Zeke once more, and Nimue interferes. Morgana then stabs Nimue, heavily injuring her. As Nimue falls, Zeke uses an energy blast from Excalibur to send Morgana pummeling into the ground. He goes to hold the dying Nimue, who tells him that she loves him, before reducing to a small cloud of magic, and disappearing. Morgana emerges from the ground, and Zeke tells Morgana that he'll avenge Nimue's sacrifice, before engaging in another duel with Morgana. Zeke manages to severe Morgana's arms, and right leg. Morgana screams in pain, and Zeke uses his sword to have her look at him. Zeke tells Morgana goodbye and calls her aunt, before sending a large energy blast, which incinerates Morgana. Zeke then announces that the Deed is done. Aftermath of Battle All the Mancucnians approach the heroes in the streets, as Zeke emerges. He then raises Excalibur into the air, and the citizens begin to cheer. Hilde runs up to Zeke and hugs him. Zeke says that he couldn't of done it without her. Hilde tells Zeke that she would do anything. Before anything else happens, Zeke then kneels down and proposes to her. Shocked, Hilde says yes, and the crowds begin to cheer even more. Zeke and Hilde hug again, and he tells her that he wanted to ask her for a while now, but thought that now would be the best chance. Zeke and Hilde then kiss. Three Days Later, in a Church within London, Zeke kneels down, as Edmund announces a speech of Zeke's valor. He then crowns Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton as the King of England. He exits the Church, he makes an announcement: That he wishes not to live in Buckingham Palace, as he wishes to continue serving in the British Response Division. he then looks at Queen Elizabeth II, then at Hilde. In the Church, John walks up to Gordon. He tells Gordon that they uncovered the Legend of King Arthur to be true. Gordon then mentions that he has to report in to the Archaeology Community. John offers a spot on the British Response Division to Gordon. Gordon declines, mentioning that he never had any real hero experience. John hugs Gordon goodbye, and Gordon leaves. In a Castle, Caliburn, which is stuck in a stone-mound, begins to shine, as the Sun Dawns behind it... Featured Characters * Dr. Viviane Wembly * Morgana Le Fay * Sir Edmund Burton * Cogman * TASKFORCE/ British Response Division ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** Olinda Zeigler/ Iron Angel ** Lena Braddock/ Tracer ** Arthur Smith/ Vanguardian ** John Oxton/ Bloodshot * Captain Gordon Boyega * Lady Nimue * Roadster Soundtrack TBE Episode Casualties * Lady Nimue/ Lady of the Lake * Morgana Le Fay Notes * In the beginning, Viviane is referring to Scattershot. It won't be revealed to much, MUCH later how Scattershot came to Arthurian Times. But, he won't be the only people there... * Zeke car is revealed to be a transformer, which Zeke has no idea about.